One of The Lucky Ones
by PennyPi
Summary: Even though his family were completely exasperated with him he still couldn't help but smile and thank his lucky stars at where he was right now. (Kakasaku/family/fluff)


"Kakashi, if we spend any more time here Sakumo is going to graduate from the academy, get married and become Hokage."

The young toddler eyes opened slowly at the mention of his name, his eyes closing again and snuggling into his mother's chest when she stroked his back to settle him. Her husband continued to search through the bookshelf but she could see his eye crinkle in a way that told her he was smiling, "Now now, there's no need to exaggerate, once I find the books I'm looking for we'll be on our way."

"You know Haruhi has managed to make a fort out of the children section."

He turned to look behind where Sakura was sitting to see his eldest surrounded by piles upon piles of books as other children joined in with the building, "Ah do you think Ichiro will be mad?" he felt bad for the old bookstore owner, of course he'd offer to tidy up but he always felt bad when one of his kids decided to terrorise the shop.

If it wasn't Haruhi rearranging sections it was Sakumo pulling them out and chewing them.

"You know he loves these kids, he's basically another grandparent for them even if Haruhi burned down this shop he'd still buy her dango." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh lightly at her comment, his eye shifting to look at his wife starting to doze off.

God she looked lovely. She adjusted Sakumo slightly against her chest to lean her head against him, his own body tucking closer into Sakura's and his small hands curling into her shirt. Whilst Haruhi had his wild fair hair and sleepy eyes Sakumo was the spitting image Sakura minus the dark eyes. Even from just a few months old he could see the same determination in the young boys eyes as he clung to the furniture in an effort to stand on his own. Suffice to say with inheriting Sakura's tenacity he was up and walking early. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been staring but it had been long enough for Sakura to notice and grow annoyed, a frown growing slowly on her face before she finally interrupted his stupor, "Stop staring and find your bloody book."

"Mah, Sakura I was just admiring my beautiful family, you two look so cute sleeping." He grinned under his mask at the faint smile that grew on her lips.

"You're lucky you're so charming or I would have divorced you long ago."

It was at that moment that Sakumo decided to chime in. Loudly. The toddler wailed loudly into Sakura's chest as she rubbed his back reassuringly, "Did you have a nightmare sweetheart?"

The young boy pulled his head away from his mother to look at her with tear stained eyes, "I don't want you to get a divorce!" his grip on her tightening as a fresh wave of tears began.

Sakura couldn't help the small pain in her chest as her youngest cried in her arms, she looked to Kakashi for help and was thankful for when he knelt down next to her knee and held her hand on Sakumo's back for support. "Now now, you know your mother and I love each other very much and anyway we'd never divorce cause she'd never find someone else as good looking as me."

He felt a sharp shiver roll down his spine.

"And I would never find someone as beautiful, wonderful and smart as your mother." He quickly added and felt the shiver recede.

Sakumos small hands went to his face trying to rub the tears away but only succeeded in spreading them even more, "You promise?".

Kakashi lifted his hand to his youngest's cheek wiping away his tears, "Of course, I'd never find anyone better than your mother." he couldn't help but notice the cute flush that broke out on Sakura's face.

Satisfied with his father's reply Sakumo he rubbed his face to remove the evidence of his tears and snuggled back into his mothers chest, still a bit teary but happily dozing off again.

Sakura's felt her own eyes start to tear up a little, watching Kakashi being so attentive and sensitive to his children was something that always moved her. It was during the early days of their relationship turning serious when Kakashi had confessed he never thought of children or having a family, even a long-term relationship and told her the story of his own family. Since then she was always cherished these moments when he let his walls down for his family.

"Mah Sakura, we can't have you crying as well or he's going to start back up."

Rather than reply to him Sakura leaned over to press a lingering kiss to where she assumed his lips were, neither of them were ones for public affection but she couldn't help herself in moment, even though her eldest was repulsed, "Eww, you do realise we're in public?"

Both of them turned to find their daughter looking thoroughly unimpressed, head peeking out the entrance of her newly built book fort, "I thought you came here for a book not to mentally scar me?"

Kakashi couldn't help smile at his daughter, "Well I just thought we shoud kill two birds with one stone."

"Dad!", face still red from embarrassment she left the fort, an armful of books in tow she pushed them into her dad's arms, "you can get me these to make up for it." once dumped she circled around him and dragged one of the other chairs to sit next to her mother, wrapping her arms around Sakura's and leaning he head against her shoulder.

"You lot all look ready for your beds, let me just pay for these and we'll head home."

Sakura's eyes lifted from her children to stare at her husband in shock, "You finally found your book?"

"Well I actually found it about twenty minutes ago but you and Sakumo looked so cute sleeping and Haruhi seemed quite happy building her fort I didn't want to disturb anyone.", his signature eye crinkle appeared above his mask to let her know he was smiling.

Her head fell back and an exasperated sigh left her, "Kakashi you are so lucky I love you or I would punch you to Suna."

As Sakura stood up with Sakumo resting in the crook of her arm and Haruhi tugging on his trousers in an attempt to get him to move faster he couldn't help but agree with his wife as he grasped her hand in his, "Yes I am pretty lucky."


End file.
